Shurikit
]] Shurikit, (Known in Japan as Nyanja) is a ninja cat who appears in The Legendary Starfy. She has a rival called Kittana, though she doesn't take their rivalry as serious as Kittana does. In the games, she teaches Starfy and Starly ninja abilities such as Wall Jump and Double Jump. The fights are usually like a game of hide and seek. They hide, Starfy has to find them following certain clues and attack them. In The Legendary Starfy, she first appears in Sogwood Forest, being attacked by Grippits. Once Starfy saves her, she declares him her master, and dedicates herself to training more. Later on, once the The Terrible Trio catches up with Starfy, Moe, and Bunston, Shurikit attacks Snips and Ronk and leads them into Glitzem Grotto. There, she gets trapped in a cage, and asks Starfy to help her. She teaches him a new ability, the Air Jump, in order to help her. Shurikit calls Starfy "Master" because of how he saved her. Moe often jokes around about this. Powers and Abilites *Wall Jump-Shurikit has the ability to wall jump to get to higher locations *Air Jump-this ability is used by Shurikit and is tought to Starfy. *Mirror Image Move-this is a powerful ability used by the best of ninjas. However it cuts the users power by half which is dangerous. If preformed incorrectly it can actually turn someone next to them into an exact mirror image of them selves. *Fighting Abilites-though it usally isn't shown Shurikit has powerful fighting abilites. She is shown to hold her own but can not stay up in certain conditions. Conditions such as being in a water like location, using the mirror image move (since it halfs the users power) and taking on so many enemies at once. Etymology Shurikit's name is the combination of "kitten" and "shuriken". Her Japanese name is the combination of "nya" (the Japanese equivalent of "meow", the sound that cats make) and "ninja". Trivia *Shurikit has appeared in every Starfy game since her debut. But did not appear in the original version. *Her sprites in Densetsu no Stafy 2 look very different from the other games. She appears much smaller and the white parts of her robe are not seen. *''Densetsu no Stafy 4'' is the only game where She does not teach Starfy the Air Jump, (Excluding Densetsu no Stafy, where neither she nor the Air Jump appear at all) but she still teaches a move. She teaches Starly the Wall Jump. *''Densetsu no Stafy 4'' is also the only game where Shurikit and Kittana encounter each other. When they do, Starfy and friends seem to figure out that they're rivals. *On The Moe Show in The Legendary Starfy, while talking to Kittana, Shurikit is mistakenly referred to as male. *Her design is similar to an enemy in the Kirby series called Tac. Artwork And Sprites Shurikit.PNG|Shurikit's sprite in Densetsu no Starfy 2. Shurikit.JPG|Shurikit's sprite in Densetsu no Starfy 3 and other games. Shurikit2OA.png|Shurikit as she appears in Densetsu no Starfy 2. Shurikit4OA.jpg|Shurikit from Densetsu no Starfy 4. Category:Densetsu no Starfy 2 characters Category:Densetsu no Starfy 2 new characters Category:Characters Category:Densetsu no Starfy 3 characters Category:Densetsu no Stafy 4 characters Category:The Legendary Starfy Characters